


A Broken Promise

by ThePredator666



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: Inspired by a MysteriousMrM comment, find them at https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMrM/pseuds/MysteriousMrM.Emperor Belos refuses to heal Eda despite Lilith’s protests and pleads but Luz sneaks into the Castle and frees Eda. To Lilith’s confusion the Emperor demands Luz to be captured. Now Lilith is tasked with caring for Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Broken Promise

Lilith turned to Emperor Belos, “So what do we do now?”

“Lock that monster up.” Emperor Belos answered.

“But aren’t we going to heal her?” Lilith asked, desperation climbing to every word.

Emperor Belos let out a sickly laugher, “You think I’m going to heal her after everything you two have done?”

Despite Lilith’s pleads Emperor Belos still refused. Lilith had to quickly retreat to her room where she sobbed. All she knew that she had to make it somewhat up to Eda. She could take in the human child. Eda did love that human so much.

There was a loud crashing noise and a screech where Eda was being held. To Lilith’s shock she found Eda gone and a small figure running off. She knew who freed Eda, it was the human.

Emperor Belos arrived and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Bring me the girl.”

Eda’s pleads for her to not let the Emperor harm Luz before being dragged away rung in her ears, “I don’t want to harm the poor girl.”

“You won’t. I just need her to help me get to the human world. Bring me Luz and I’ll let you keep her and you’ll be able to keep her safe. It’s what Eda would want, for her apprentice to be safe.” Emperor Belos spoke coldly.

“I will won’t let you down.” Lilith promised. She had given so much for the Coven, to much to give up on it now. If she betrayed Emperor Belos now than all that she had done would have been a waste, “I promise.”

—————

Luz laid down in Eda’s nest, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were puffy from all the sobbing. Once she finally fell asleep she awoke to some loud crashing noises. A voice rung out and Luz’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice, “Where is she?!” Lilith demanded.

“Who?” Hooty asked.

“The human girl!” Lilith seemed agitated and extremely angry, “Tell me were she is now or I’ll set this whole house ablaze!”

“Okay I’ll tell you. Luz is sleeping in Eda’s nest. Why do you ask?” Hooty answered.

Lilith started to look around, “I’m taking her somewhere safe. Now where’s Edalyn’s nest?”

Luz’s foot moved, making a creaking sound that alerted Lilith, “There you are.”

Lilith snatched Luz up while Luz struggled for dear life, “I’m not going to hurt you. Instead I’m taking you back to the Emperor’s Castle. You’ll even be allowed to continue learning in Hexside. Just please listen to me, I don’t want to hurt you.”

After awhile Luz ran out of energy and passed out, “That’s a good human.” Lilith chuckled as she carried Luz away. The human stirring in her arms.

—————

With a huge yawn and a big stretch Luz stepped out of bed as she rubbed her eyes only to notice that she was no longer in the Owl House but instead in a proper bedroom lit with dim torches.

The doors swung open to reveal Lilith, “Did you sleep well human?”

Luz started to panic, “Where am I?!”

Lilith placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders, “Calm down human, you’re safe. Everyone is safe now, including Eda.” Lilith let out a sigh, “Thank you, for saving my sister.”

Luz stared at her in disbelief before Lilith continued, “The Emperor has allowed for you to continue learning in Hexside next semester. For now I need you to stay calm and keep your head down.”

“Why are you helping me?” Luz asked, her voice was soft and weak.

“I’m doing this for Eda. I will not have her sacrifice be in vain.” Lilith said coldly, “From now on I will raise you as my own. I can’t let you return to your world, Emperor Belos prohibits me from doing so but I am able to care for you.”

Luz look down, her face showing great sadness only for Lilith to gently lift her head up by the chin. Lilith gave Luz a small smile, “It’s not so bad, all witches want to join the Emperor’s Coven. You should consider yourself lucky.”

Quickly Luz looked away, unable to look Lilith in the eye. With a sigh Lilith left and before closing the door behind her she spoke, “I’ll bring you your breakfast soon, just, stay in this room where it’s safe.”

Luz silently nodded before Lilith closed the door behind her.

Hastily Lilith went to the dinning hall. Kikimora’s voice made her jump, “Emperor Belos wants to interrogate the human soon.”

“We should make the poor thing suffer. The human has suffered enough as it is. It might take longer but I think it would be better for everyone that she’s comfortable here.” Lilith said calmly.

“Of course Lilith.” Kikimora said before walking off.

Lilith turned to grabbed food breakfasts trays as she returned to Luz. She gave the door a soft knock before letting herself in. The human was still there looking out the window.

Awkwardly Lilith cleared her throat, “I um... got you some breakfast.”

Luz looked at her, her eyes were dim, not like before where she was full of life. Lilith calmly set each tray down and took a seat, “Come join me for a bit.”

After some hesitation Luz cautiously made her way to the table and took the seat in front of Lilith. Once Luz sat down Lilith started to eat, “So I know you’ve met my favorite apprentice Amity. I know you two didn’t get along at first but I hope that you two were able to patch things up.”

“Yeah, we’ve become pretty good friends.” Luz said as she picked at her food.

“You should eat.” Lilith said, noticing how the human hadn’t taken a bite, “I may not know much about humans but I know you have to eat.”

Luz started to eat, having to force herself to swallow under the careful watch of Lilith. Contempt Lilith continued, “I’m glad you and Amity were able to patch things up, she’s a sweet girl. Though I’ve never cared for her parents.”

“Yeah they made her break ties with Willow.” Luz agreed.

“What a shame. That’s Willow Parker right? Your plant friend? I will say I’ve heard stories of her and they’re all impressive.” Lilith spoke coolly, “I saw your school outfit, you took all up every track it seems.”

“I started out in the potions track.” Luz explained.

“You’re a lot like Edalyn. She wanted desperately to take all the tracks but she and I took the potions track.” Lilith seemed to reminisce about the past with her sister, “You know, we where close, her and I. We wanted to join the Emperor’s Coven together but sadly things didn’t go the way that we wanted.”

Luz wanted to ask more but she just sat there quietly. She didn’t trust Lilith and she didn’t want to push the Coven leader too far.

“When I cursed Eda I only meant for it to be for a day. There was only one spot in the Emperor’s Coven and we had to duel each other with the winner joining the Coven. I knew I would lose. She was younger but she worked twice as hard as me and was more powerful so I looked for a solution. I found a curse to take away her power and it’s was only suppose to be for a day. However when the day came Eda forfeited so that I could join and when she was leaving she turned into the beast. I watched on it horror as people threw rocks at her and I watched her slip away. That day I vowed to find away to cure her and find a way for her to join the Emperor’s Coven, I owed her at least that much but the Emperor lied to me.” Lilith explained he past.

“Why are you continuing to be loyal to him?” Luz asked.

“I will not allow for all those sacrifices and all the suffering to be in vain. Yes I’ve done things I’m not proud of but overall I do believe what Emperor Belos is doing is good. I’ll continue to try and find a way to heal my sister.”

Luz finished her meal, not knowing what else to say. Once both were done Lilith took both the empty trays, “Now I must attend to my duties. You stay here and I will arrive again to take you to the dinning hall with me for lunch. I would also like for you to read the rules while I’m gone.”

Luz nodded slowly, “Yes ma’am.”

“And Luz,” Lilith added as she left, “Don’t open the door to anyone else.”


End file.
